wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kasara
I plan my wolf to be named Ace, he's black with silver flecks and amber eyes, hopefully alpha. :P'Silverstar' 23:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. You'll need to find an image for him, though. I'll make the packs. Flamestar 22 23:29, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Could be possible be the Alpha of a pack named the Pack of Night Shadows? :3 (And is that my Character template? If it is, that's ok, just please credit me ;) )Silverstar 23:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is and I will. Also, I already have enough pack ideas, sorry. There is a pack called The Pack of Dark Skies. Flamestar 22 23:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright, if it's possible, I'd like him Alpha in that one. :3 Need help with anything atm?Silverstar 23:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, actually. Could you add to the community toolbar thing: Packs. And the packs are The Pack of Prickly Thorns, The Pack of Dark Skies, The Pack of the Rising Sun, The Pack of the Shining Stars, and finally, The Pack of the Smoking Flames. Also, when you get on your computer, can you work on a wiki-wordmark with a wolf howling and other wolves? With the words: Wolves Fanfiction wiki. Flamestar 22 23:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright, but only Admins can edit the Wiki Navigation. What color is the background in the Wordmark?Silverstar 23:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Grey, I believe, although I'm not sure. Also, I'll make you an admin. Flamestar 22 23:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can change his name. Also, added the Packs.Silverstar 23:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, and okay. Are you working on the wordmark? Flamestar 22 Yeah, I am.Silverstar 23:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Flamestar 22 Completed.Silverstar 00:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Nice, but could you add these two things? In the blank spot, two wolves fighting, and the moon above the howling wolf? Flamestar 22 There isn't a silhouette of wolves fighting, so I can't add them, but I can add the moon.Silverstar 00:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, with the moon, can you add like, wolves as a pack? Flamestar 22 Sorry, but no, I've gotta cut it out by hand, and it's easier with a white background, and that's too busy of a background...I've gotta go, so I'll upload what I have atm.Silverstar 00:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Flamestar 22 I used to use Pixlr, but now I'm using GIMP.Silverstar 01:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Can't, I'm on my kindle.Silverstar 02:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, maybe sometime tomorrow, but I have to study for exams.Silverstar 02:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I made Robins page. How do I do the infobox quote and other thing? .:Talon the Falcon:. (talk) 20:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hio Flame, it's me, Stormver. I was wondering if I could join you :3 My wolf would be named Moon, silver wolf with green eyes. 20:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Just an FYI, Whisp and Avion are siblings, not mates. (On the family tree)Silverstar 21:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) On Ace's Familytree template.Silverstar 21:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey flame, how do I sign up to join like a pack or something? sorry last message by me, I forgot sig XD Frost 11:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! Frost 14:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC) How do you add and image to the character template? Becuase I am trying but I cant seem to figure out how. Frost 02:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you again I know I am pretty hopelss when it comes to wikis but thank you very much! Frost 03:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) kk'Silverstar' 19:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) sure'Silverstar' 20:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, I was wondering to become and alpha do you have to do anything special like in the pack of the rising sun or can only admis and well you (of course) can be them? Frost 11:36, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Can I start my own pack? I should really make a sig... Thanks Flame! I'm sorry about this, but Thorn was a character I had for Merra. I know you didn't copy him, but I kind of want to make the character article on him. Is it okay if I do so? Thanks. I've always beenDYING 05:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, I was just wondering how do you make a family tree? Btw thanks once again for helping ( I forgot to say thanks XD) Frost 10:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) OK just wondering cuz I tried the template and im just like whaaaa so XD Thanks anyway Frost 23:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Flame! I had an idea for the packs: what if we included a short description on the main page? Like, the setting or the history of how it was created? I've always beenDYING 11:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) OMG, Flame, thanks so much for making me an admin!!! I'll do my very best to help this wiki (but it doesn't need that much help already, it's pretty great) I've always beenDYING 01:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey falme, for the character templates is there any way you could add a bar for gender or something? Just wondering :) Frost 09:14, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Cool thanks, you didn't have to I was just wondering but thanks anyways. Frost 10:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Flame, I was wondering why you deleted the page Star? I've always beenDYING 06:36, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for not noticing that you had put Star as alpha female, and I would have appreciated some warning so I could rename the page. Also, I made her founder of the Pack of Shining Stars. That was her purpose. I'm sorry if I sound mad, but I think that a warning would have been appreciated. I've always beenDYING 05:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Um, Flame, you can't just "claim" names, heck, I know about 7 different peope on wiki with the same name as me. All you have to do is put something in () after the name, like if he/she is in the Pack of Shining Stars, just name it Thistle (PoSS).Silverstar 23:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Flame, chat please..I need you ASAP on the chat! 23:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Yolo Flame :3 --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 00:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Flame, I noticed that we have a lot of new articles being created, and a lot of unfinished articles (some of which are mine xD). D'you think we could have something like WFW's story stop, where we set a designated time for people to finish as many articles as they can? I'll make the blog post, if you like (totally also not so I can get the badge :P) I've always beenDYING 03:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I won't be able to make it now, because I have vacation, but I wiill when I get back :D I've always beenDYING 22:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I had to ask before creating, because I thought admins could make them by themselves. I've always beenDYING 22:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I understand, I was wrong, and no more Packs will be created :) As for Mallowbreeze... I'll try, but I'm busy. I've always beenDYING 01:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Is it okay if later on in Roleplay, my newest character, Hoiler, challenges Crackle and maybe wins? ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:43, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Falme, I was wondering fro the Carart can anybpdy make some? or do you have to have special permission? Frost 09:26, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh no worries, I just had a wolf template I drew so I was wondering if I could put it into the charart but its not good XD Frost 08:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ey Flame! Just wondering on ur profile, that wolf animation is really cool! I love animations but im not very good at making them. Did u make that? (BTW thanks for addding a photo to JAce I had one I just forgot to add it XD) Frost 08:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi... Gah this wiki is complicated! Sorry, I don't think I'm interested :P And besides, I know like, nadda about wolves, and I write very blandly about anything but cats :P I can't even write about humans. Sorry! 18:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, could you please tell Stormwillow to leave Cardinal and Birch alone? She's getting VERY annoying, as it's supposed to be a family moment, where Cardinal drowns and Birch saves her. Then the family has a good time, I planned on Scarlet telling Ember about Hidden, and having Birch and Cardinal being all confused about Ember and her feelings for Hidden...then of course, Stormpaw would tease her. :P'Silverstar' 17:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) What? Oh.. yeah, I'm still here, but I left because nothing at all is really going on. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'll be active, knowing that now it isn't just me who feels that way :P. You saw my recap blog, and plot page I presume? I am definetly going to roleplay now. When Whiskers comes on we can message her about it. :D I've always beenDYING 22:40, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll do my best to keep up with the activity here. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be popping back in soon, I'm pretty tired right now from a long car ride.Silverstar 01:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll try.Silverstar 15:14, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I guess...would it be alright if Ace remains alpha in one, with Avion as Beta in the other?Silverstar 19:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) How about we decide the setting first? Then you can name the packs after their location or something.Silverstar 19:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) As Founder, I think it'd be best if you do it. Plus, I've got to go to an event for my friend's sister's heart surgery event.Silverstar 19:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC) And yeah, moving is probably the best idea.Silverstar 19:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC)